1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cover assemblies and, particularly, to a battery cover assembly for use in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery covers are used to secure batteries in electronic devices. At present, when most battery covers are in the closed state, the battery covers are typically engaged with the housing of the electronic device by screws. Thus, it is inconvenient or inefficient to close and/or open the battery covers using screws.
What is needed, therefore, is a cover assembly to overcome the above mentioned problems.